Lobelia Sackville-Baggins
Lobelia Sackville-Baggins was a Hobbit of the Shire. Biography Lobelia married Otho, and had a son, Lotho. Lobelia was known to be a covetous and grasping hobbit, and had designs on Bag End, as Otho was Bilbo's paternal first cousin and next of kin. During Bilbo's disappearance, Lobelia and Otho claimed the smial; when Bilbo returned from his adventure with Thorin and Company, Lobelia and Otho were in the midst of auctioning off the contents of Bag End with the firm of Grubb, Grubb and Burrows.The Hobbit: The Return Journey After Bilbo's eleventy-first birthday party, Lobelia and Otho were incensed that Bilbo had left Bag End to Frodo, a more distant cousin once removed, and questioned the validity of Bilbo's will. Since much of Bilbo's silverware vanished during his adventure with the dwarves, when Bilbo left the Shire permanently, he gave Lobelia a box of silver spoons labeled "For Lobelia, from Cousin Bilbo", as a mathom.The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring, "A Long-expected Party" Eventually, Lobelia was able to acquire Bag End when Frodo sold it to her for under market value under his ruse of moving to Crickhollow, but by this time Otho had died and was unable to enjoy it.The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring, "Three is Company" During the War of the Ring, Lobelia opposed Sharkey after hearing from the Ruffians that they were ordered to build sheds at Bag End. After rudely telling her to step aside, she became enraged and attacked the leader using only her umbrella as a weapon but she lost and was imprisoned in the Lockholes at Michel Delving.The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King, "The Scouring of the Shire" Freed after the Scouring of the Shire, Lobelia was greeted with raucous applause due to her spirit in defying Saruman's thuggery, and she was touched as she had never before been popular due to her avarice. However, she was heartbroken over Lotho's murder, and so granted Bag End back to Frodo and what was left of her money hoping he would use it to help hobbits who had lost their homes, due to Sharkey's tyranny. She moved in with her original family, the Bracegirdles of Hardbottle. She died in the spring of 3020, and was over 100 years old.The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the Ring, "The Grey Havens" Portrayal in adaptations Films Lobelia was portrayed by Elizabeth Moody in the extended edition of the film adaptation of The Fellowship of the Ring. In The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey, she is mentioned during the beginning of the film when Frodo tells to Bilbo about Lobelia still wanting to own Bag End as well as the the talk from Bilbo when she once stole his utensils and tells Frodo to watch over her. However, Lobelia appears in the extended edition of the film by Erin Banks, walking with her husband at the market near the Green Dragon Inn. According to a commentary provided with the the extended edition DVD, It is likely she and Othowill appear in The Hobbit: There and Back Again. Video games Lobelia appeared in the The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring (video game) and was voiced by Jennifer Hale. Appearances *''The Hobbit'' (First mentioned) *''The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey'' (extended edition only) *''The Fellowship of the Ring'' (first appearance) *''The Fellowship of the Ring (film)'' *''The Return of the King'' References External link * de:Lobelia Sackheim-Beutlin pl:Lobelia Sackville-Baggins ru:Лобелия Саквилль-Бэггинс Category:Hobbits Category:Bracegirdles Category:Sackville-Baggins Category:The Lord of the Rings Characters Category:The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring (film) Characters